1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cylindrical multipolar magnetized bonded magnet with N and S poles being alternately provided in the axial direction.
2. Description of Related Art
In various fields, cylindrical magnets are used having a plurality of permanent magnet members that are arranged with their same poles being opposed to each other. For example, they are used in a foreign matter removal device for removing iron powder and the like from food, and a stator for linear motors (Patent Documents 1, 2, 3 etc.). In the thus-constructed cylindrical magnet, for example, as for the N pole, since the N poles of the magnet members are opposed to each other, the magnetic flux extending from each N pole starts extending in a direction perpendicular to the axial direction of the cylindrical magnet and then curves in a large arc toward the S pole adjacent to this N pole. Accordingly, the magnetic field can be effectively formed outside of the cylindrical magnet. As a result, in the case of a foreign matter removal device, it is possible to improve the foreign matter catching performance. In the case of a linear motor, it is possible to provide strong propulsion force.